Dangermouse (1981-1992)
In the early 1980's a programme called Danger Mouse hit British TV screens. It was an unusual cartoon, as it was totally wacky and mad. So because of this and it very sharp humour, it became a hit with the kids. The show was produced by Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd, who became well known for making lots of quality Children's TV Programmes (such as Wind-In-the Willows - there are more, but I've forgotten them - email me the others). Danger Mouse had disappeared from our screens, but luckily Cosgrove Hall decided that there were enough fans of Danger Mouse out there, that they allowed Pearson to release some episodes on Video and DVD. A total of 10 series were made between 1981 - 1992, consisting of 89 episodes. Each episode started with these words - “He's the greatest, he's fantastic Wherever there is danger he'll be there He's the ace, he's amazing He's the strongest, he's the quickest, he's the best Danger Mouse He's terrific, he's magnific He's the greatest Secret Agent in the world Danger Mouse, Powerhouse He's the fastest, he's the greatest, he's the best Danger Mouse Danger Mouse Danger Mouse” Danger Mouse (or DM as he was known to others), was a white mouse who worked for the British Government as a secret agent/hero (well he wasn't that secret! - you and me know about him). His immediate boss was called Colonel K (sounds a bit James Bond to me??), who contacted DM via a video screen, when he needed to give him a mission - mostly to save the world! (I think Colonel K was a Hamster - I could be wrong!). DM was followed (or is that supposed to be aided) on his missions by his faithful sidekick Penfold, who was a professional coward, and always seemed to attract trouble like a magnet. Most of the time Danger Mouse was battling against his arch rival - Baron Greenback. A Toad that was evil to the core and was always trying to take over the World, oh and kill DM as well. But as with all megalomaniacs, it didn't always work! The Baron was assisted in his diabolical deeds by and Italian Crow called Stiletto, who wore a trench coat and called the Baron - 'Baronee' (Ba-ron-ee). Lets not forget Greenbacks pet, who sat on his desk, trying to avoid his fists when he got angry. He looked like a white furry slug - which sounds like the white cat used by the baddie in James Bond. All of these baddies flew around in Baron Greenbacks machine called the Frogshead Flyer. Lets not forget the other occasional star of the show - Count Duckula. This mad Vampire Duck would come and haunt DM and scare the pants off Penfold. He got so bigheaded that he demanded and got his own TV show, but that's another story! Episodes: Series 1 (1981) 1. Rogue Robots 2. Who Stole the Bagpipes? 3. Trouble With Ghosts 4. The Chicken Run 5. The Martian Misfit 6. The Dream Machine 7. Lord of the Bungle 8. Die Laughing 9. The World of Machines 10. Ice Station Camel 11. The Plague of Pyramids Series 2 (1982) 1. Custard 2. Close Encounters of the Absurd Kind 3. The Duel 4. The Day of the Suds 5. The Bad Luck Eye of the Little Yellow God 6. The Four Tasks of Danger Mouse Series 3 (1982) 1. The Invasion of Colonel 'K' 2. Danger Mouse Saves the World ... Again 3. The Odd Ball Runaround 4. The Strange Case of the Ghost Bus 5. Trip to America Series 4 (1983) 1. The Wild, Wild Goose Chase 2. The Return of Count Duckula 3. Demons Aren't Dull 4. One Hundred and Fifty Million Years Lost 5. The Planet of the Cats 6. Four Heads Are Better than Two 7. Tower of Terror 8. The Great Bone Idol 9. Public Enemy Number One Series 5 (1984) 1. Long Lost Crown Affair 2. By George It's a Dragon 3. Tiptoe Through the Penfolds 4. Project Moon 5. The Next Ice Age Begins at Midnight 6. The Aliens are Coming 7. Remote-Controlled Chaos 8. The Man From Gadget 9. Tampering With Time Tickles 10. Nero Power Series 6 (1985) 1. Once Upon a Time Slip 2. Viva Danger Mouse 3. Play it Again, Wufgang 4. Hear, Hear 5. Multiplication Fable 6. The Spy Who Stayed in With a Cold 7. It's All White, White Wonder 8. The Hickory Dickory Dock Dilemma 9. What a Three-Point Turn-Up For the Book 10. Quark! Quark! 11. 'Alping is Snow Easy Matter 12. Aaargh! Spiders! 13. One of Our Stately Homes is Missing 14. Afternoon Off - With the Fangboner 15. Beware of Mexicans Delivering Milk 16. Cat-Astrophe 17. The Good, the Bad and the Motionless 18. Statues 19. The Clock Strikes Back! 20. Ee-Tea 21. Bandits, Beans and Ballyhoo! 22. Have You Fled Any Good Books Lately? 23. Tut, Tut, It's Not Pharaoh 24. Lost, Found and Spellbound 25. Penfold, B.F. 26. Mechanized Mayhem 27. Journey to the Earth's... `Core Series 7 (1986) 1. Danger Mouse on the Orient Express 2. The Ultra Secret Secret 3. Duckula Meets Frankenstoat 4. Where There's a Well There's a Way 5. All Fall Down 6. Turn of the Tide Series 8 (1987) 1. Gremlin Alert 2. Cor! What a Picture Series 9 (1991) 1. I Spy With My Little Eye 2. Bigfoot Falls 3. The Statue of Liberty Caper 4. Penfold Transformed 5. A Dune With a View 6. Don Coyote and Sancho Penfold Series 10 (1992) 1. Crumhorn Strikes Back! 2. Ants, Trees and ... Whoops-A-Daisy 3. There's a Penfold in My Suit 4. Rhyme and Punishment 5. Pillow Fright! 6. Heavy Duty 7. The Intergalactic 147 Category:Televison